


Orders

by mystiri1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, Ten Characters Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's just doing his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

Rude watched his partner as they left the President's office, although it would have been hard for anyone to tell this through the dark lenses of his sunglasses. Reno was quiet, which was something that Reno usually was not.

He waited until they were in the elevator, with the doors closed behind them, before he spoke. Neither moved to push one of the buttons for another floor yet. “Are you going to do it?” he asked.

“Y'know, I grew up in Sector Seven,” Reno said, almost conversationally. “It's a real shit-hole. Most of the buildings – if you can call 'em that – are falling apart, and the people – well, like I said, I grew up there. They're not exactly salt of the earth.” He smirked. “Scum of the earth, perhaps. Thieves, whores and murderers.”

Leaning forward, Reno pressed a button that was marked 'H'. The elevator began to ascend, heading for the helipad.

“I don't owe them anything.”


End file.
